


Learning style

by PlaidCladHobbit



Series: 365 Days of Writing Prompts [6]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Pre-OT3, focused on beca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidCladHobbit/pseuds/PlaidCladHobbit
Summary: Beca speaks through music.Prompt: What’s your learning style? Do you prefer learning in a group and in an interactive setting? Or one-on-one? Do you retain information best through lectures, or visuals, or simply by reading books?
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen
Series: 365 Days of Writing Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561201
Kudos: 33





	Learning style

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: no editing with this series. what comes out goes on the page. we're all in this hell together.

Beca Mitchell was never a good student. 

It wasn’t entirely her fault. Teachers’ words would get lost in the forest between her ears. Get swept away by the breeze blowing through the branches before they could settle and grow roots of their own. 

Pencils scratching on paper would get stuck in her mind on loop for hours and then there would be no room for anything else. Bell ringing would signal the end of the lesson and she would look down to find the only thing she’d written was the date with the year wrong. It’d be April and she would still be writing the last year’s number. 

Numbers and rouge multiplication signs would fistfight her in the back of a classroom with a rusty shiv and far too many letters for a maths class. Like what the hell is an ‘imaginary number’? Everything is made up! Nothing is real, time is a lie. So actually Miss, having a nap at 10:45 am isn’t really a bad thing. At least that’s what she meant to say. What actually came out was more along the lines of shoving the textbook onto the floor, yelling “fuck you, Pythagoras, you dusty dead asshole!” while pointing at Mrs Evans (the French teacher) and then storming out. Mrs Evans wisely chose not to follow her that time. 

She wasn’t learning anything, she didn’t want to be there and the teachers definitely didn’t want her there. So she just… stopped going. She still went to campus every day and showed her face in her classes for 5 minutes just so they wouldn’t ring her mother. But after that, she would just walk out. No one ever cared to notice or even cared if they noticed, and she would wander the grounds, searching for an empty classroom she could hide in for the hour.

More often than not, she would find herself in the music wing. It was comforting.

She didn’t know how to string a sentence to properly convey her thoughts. But a beat? The pounding of drums or the croon of a saxophone? That she knew. That she could absorb, it would rattle around inside of her until she had seen every angle, felt every note, and found the meaning behind every absence. Music, Beca could learn. And she was damn good at it.

She would take existing songs and strip them down, then build them back up till they could speak for her. Saying all the things she couldn’t. 

The day of the activity fair she was inspired. Haunted by blonde and blue, by green and auburn. All mixed together and overloading her brain. The only way to get them out was with music. Which she did. 

Staying up two whole days creating mix after mix until she had an entire playlist titled “beauty and the bitch”. Collapsing onto her bed the afternoon of the second day she still dreamt of two pairs of glittering eyes. One irritated and the other ecstatic, but both prepared for a challenge. 

She didn’t know why her mind was stuck on the pair of women she met for less than five minutes, but her music did. Though she wouldn’t realise that until much later.

When Beca was tasked with a problem, her only way of learning the answers was through music.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
